1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for dissipating the shock and related forces that occur during parachute opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a parachute completely opens during descent, shock loads are produced due to the weight of the payload attached to the suspension lines of the parachute. If large enough, such shock loads can rip or tear the parachute or parts thereof causing a catastrophic failure of the parachute system. Furthermore, if the payload consists of a person, that person could suffer severe injuries as a result of relatively large shock loads.
What is needed is an apparatus for use with a parachute that can safely dissipate the energy of a shock load that occurs when the parachute opens.